


Is Something Burning?

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Branding, Gen, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Whumptober 2020 Day 14
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950052
Kudos: 15





	Is Something Burning?

**Author's Note:**

> I will be doing only 1 out of the 3 given for the day unless I'm feeling extra creative.
> 
> Today was Branding|Heat Exhaustion|Fire and I did Branding.

They were shackled to the wall.

Jaskier was in and out of consciousness; the pain from his throat would knock him out then the soldiers would turn the collar on, forcing him awake.

It was a vicious cycle, one that went on for hours. Then it stopped, and everything was quiet.

"Jaskier?"

He lifted his head and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" She winced when she said that.

He quirked an eyebrow as if asking 'Really?'

They both snapped their heads when they heard the door open.

Jaskier's eyes widened.

"Ah, I see you remember me."

Yennefer looked at Jaskier then back at the woman, "Who are you?"

"Forgive my manners, I'm Julian's old nanny." She turned and looked at Jaskier, "You've been bad Julian, you're mother was looking for you. And paid well for us to hold you until she got here, of course, we could have a little fun."

She waved her hand and the collar fell off revealing a bloody throat.

"This was her idea, the collar I mean." Yennefer and the woman watched as his neck healed under her magic. "You've been branded, Julian. There's no more escaping this."

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be geared toward's the Witcher's characters. I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series so there may be inaccuracies. Soon when I have the time, will see the watch the T.V series. So be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Spooktober 2020, which was made by Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03, so follow them and follow me on Wattpad-where I post original content and Fanfiction.net at BlackandBlueMascara.
> 
> This and Spooktober 2020 will be posted on here, Wattpad, and Fanfiction.net.


End file.
